


九A观察日记

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 全员A
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 6





	九A观察日记

0.

“我们这个团到底几个Alpha？”

“别问，问就是全员Omega。”

1.

众所周知，ABO的世界里其实Alpha和Omega都占少数，除了同人文里AO满地乱爬以外，正常情况下还是Beta比较多的。

但是很不幸，这他妈就是一篇同人文。

所以身为unine的队长，李汶翰最近震惊地发现，他们这个团的Alpha数量多到他难以想象。

不好意思，是UNINE，忘记大写了。

2.

李汶翰最开始以为他们团顶天了三个Alpha，一个黄嘉新一个胡春杨，还有一个他自己。

每次他上网冲浪看到泥塑粉和cp粉大喊“女儿好美我的亲亲Omega”“菡菡老婆给我生个孩子吧呜呜呜呜”“我家又重建了，xxx冲啊给我标记他！”的时候，李汶翰都有一种睥睨众生的不屑。

呵，无知的人类们。

想不到吧，我是Alpha。

想不到吧，我生不了孩子。

想不到吧，你们说的李振宁姚明明管栎嘉羿胡春杨夏瀚宇陈宥维何昶希都标记不了我。

……不是，你们是人吗？合着是个人就能标记我是吧？

3.

还在大厂的时候为了避免潜在的危险，大家一般都会隐藏第二性别，所以除了同公司的胡春杨和胡文煊，李汶翰并不知道其他人的第二性别。

至于他为什么知道嘉羿是Alpha，完全是个乌龙。

某个训练结束后的夜晚，他吃完夜宵回宿舍，正准备美美地洗个澡，发现嘉羿缩在角落里鬼鬼祟祟。

李汶翰走上前，嘉羿立刻把手里的东西塞到身后，神色很不自然，眼神也躲闪着不敢看李汶翰。

李汶翰更加好奇：“黄嘉新你鬼鬼祟祟的在干吗？是不是在看成人小电影？”

“我我我我我不小心把你的抑制剂打碎了，对不起……”嘉羿慌慌张张地把破碎的抑制剂针管摊在桌子上，“我还以为是水乳之类的……

“你水乳放针管里啊？”李汶翰对他神奇的脑回路无语，然后反应过来他话里的重点，“不是，你说这是谁的抑制剂？我是Alpha，用不到抑制剂。”

嘉羿和李汶翰大眼瞪小眼僵持了一会，嘉羿难以置信地说：“……你是Alpha？你居然是Alpha？”

4.

“所以抑制剂是谁的？”李汶翰好脾气地选择不跟他计较，“别不是你自己的吧？黄嘉新，我以为你是Beta，原来你是Omega？”

被挑衅的嘉羿立刻义正词严地为自己正名：“我是Alpha！谁都可以是Omega我黄嘉新绝对不是Omega！”

李汶翰模仿他的口气十分做作地惊奇道：“你是Alpha？你居然是Alpha？”

嘉羿：“……”

嘉羿急了，匆忙释放自己的信息素：“不信你闻！你对我没感觉吧，我是A！”

然后李汶翰笑了整整五分钟。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你的信息素好甜啊，哪个Alpha信息素是糖果味的！黄嘉新没想到啊，你是个这么甜的Ome……Alpha！”

5.

后来他们一致认为抑制剂是管栎的，出于对Omega的保护和怜爱，那段时间里管栎被他们照顾得无微不至。

管栎莫名其妙，他从小拳打南山敬老院脚踢北海幼儿园的，江南江北一条街打听打听谁是爹——是你的Alpha栎哥。

但有人愿意事事照顾他他也乐得自在，整天活得跟个柔弱一推就倒的Omega似的。

那段时间里大厂八卦群第51号分群里流传着嘉羿和李汶翰追求管栎的故事，编的一板一眼有模有样的。

版本一是嘉羿和管栎本来是一对，但管栎又被李汶翰吸引，跟李汶翰暧昧，从而上演了一段荡气回肠的三角恋。

版本二是管栎求爱嘉羿不成，心灰意冷接受李汶翰，嘉羿这才发现自己深爱管栎，又追妻火葬场。

最离谱的版本是嘉羿和李汶翰其实是失散多年的亲兄弟，同时喜欢上了管栎，为了爱人兄弟反目成仇，而管栎的家族与他们的家族有不共戴天之仇，是为了复仇才接近他们两个的。

管栎也在群里，看到大家聊得热火朝天，无语地发消息：关我什么事？

下一秒他被移出了群聊。

6.

没过多久大家突然发现，管栎的这两位“追求者”上演了喜闻乐见的“情敌变情人”戏码——嘉羿和李汶翰搞在一起了。

许多人前来安慰管栎：“管栎，你也别太伤心，天涯何处无芳草，何必单恋两虎逼，错过了这村还有下店……”

管栎开开心心地吃着自热火锅，闻言翻了个巨大的白眼。

所以到底关我什么事？这场爱情游戏里本来就不该有我的姓名。

7.

合宿第一天，李汶翰发现大家箱子里都没有抑制剂，当下感到了危机感。

管栎你为什么要装B？装B遭雷劈知不知道。

晚饭吃的火锅，等待肉熟的时间里，陈宥维提议玩游戏促进队内关系，按照年龄大小来，每个人想一个方式来拉近和队员之间的距离。

管栎作为老大哥第一个上场，他想了一会，说：“那我抱着大家做深蹲吧。”

说着便先去抱离他最近的李汶翰。

李汶翰还在担心他一个Omega抱自己是不是太勉强了，结果管栎做了九个深蹲后连气都不喘一下。

李汶翰震翰了。

下一个是他，李汶翰一时也想不出别的，于是就模仿管栎。他尝试着去抱嘉羿，根本没抱起来。

他还比嘉羿重，他一个Alpha都抱不起嘉羿，管栎是怎么抱起他的！难道他的力气连一个Omega都不如？

天理何在！

8.

火锅吃到一半夏瀚宇嘟囔道：“谁的信息素，辣椒味这么冲……”

李振宁略有诧异：“咦，你闻得到？我以为你是Beta。”

“你也闻得到？”夏瀚宇看他一眼，“我也以为你是Beta。”

李汶翰心中警铃大作：“你俩不会都是Omega吧？”

夏瀚宇：“我是Alpha。”

李振宁：“我也是。”

李汶翰更震翰了，他掰着手指头算了算，嘉羿胡春杨夏瀚宇李振宁还有他自己，他们这个团5/9都是Alpha！

不是说Alpha很少的吗？李汶翰觉得按照这个运气，他现在出门去买张彩票说不定都能中个九百万当扩充翰坂连锁店的基金。

9.

“哎呀不好意思，吃火锅太开心了，我没收住信息素。”

辣椒味信息素的主人管栎不好意思地挠挠头，小心翼翼道：“我也是Alpha，咱们团里有没有Omega，不会被我影响吧？”

李汶翰瞳孔地震了。

嘉羿不乱用脸也不笑的时候还是挺A的，但他的信息素是甜蜜的糖果味；管栎看起来那么甜，信息素居然是呛人的辣椒味。

而且管栎居然是Alpha！

怎么会这样！

10.

已知UNINE这个团有六个Alpha，请问剩下还有Alpha的几率是？

李汶翰拍拍桌子，双眼放光：“来来来，买定离手，团里到底还有几个Alpha。”

已经很晚了，其他成员都回房休息了，被他抓过来的嘉羿和胡春杨困得快要睡过去，勉强听他兴奋地自嗨。

嘉羿强打起精神：“我投嘉羿一票。”

胡春杨紧随其后：“我投胡春杨一票。”

李汶翰：？

李汶翰：“那我投李汶翰一票。”

嘉羿一拍桌子：“好，没有了，其他人一律按Omega处理。睡了睡了。”

11.

李汶翰揪着嘉羿的耳朵：“黄嘉新你居然敢敷衍我，感情淡了是吧？要分手是吧？”

嘉羿立刻就怂了，举起双手投降：“没淡没淡，特别咸。好好好，猜猜猜，谁是Alpha。”

嘉羿：“我投管栎一票。”

胡春杨：“我投夏瀚宇一票。”

嘉羿：“我投李振宁一票。”

胡春杨：“我投陈宥维一票。”

嘉羿：“我投何昶希一票。”

胡春杨：“我投姚明明一票。”

嘉羿：“我投……好了没人了，时候不早了洗洗睡吧。”

12.

第二天一大早，大家都还沉浸在睡梦中，忽然听到一声怒吼。

“黄嘉新！你把味道收一收！大早上的齁死了！”

李汶翰一听“黄嘉新”三个字就敏感得不行，鞋都没穿就跑到了嘉羿房间门口，只见何昶希愤怒地砸着门：“你这么甜到底为什么是Alpha！甜死了！”

嘉羿被吵醒有点恼怒，不客气地吼回去：“对你又没影响！”

何昶希惊恐道：“我是O怎么可能没影响！你这样我要发情了！救命了！UNINE成团没几天就出AO事故了！”

嘉羿出离愤怒了：“你还装！当初在学校里有Alpha想标记你结果被你打到进医院，我还有证据！装O对你有什么好处！一个烟味的Alpha说自己是Omega，谁信啊！”

闻声而来的陈宥维默默道：“我信了。”

在他身后刷牙的李振宁愣住，不可思议地瞪大了双眼：“希希你怎么能骗我，我都相信你说你是O了，我昨晚还问导演借了抑制剂打，难受死了……”

何昶希抓住李振宁的手，不怎么真诚地挽留这位室友：“你相信希希，希希真的是Omega……”

13.

李汶翰大怒：“怎么会这样，还有谁，我们优奈难道没有Omega了吗！”

“我是Omega……”何昶希话没说完手里就被塞了一支抑制剂。

从导演那里拿了抑制剂的嘉羿抱臂冷笑道：“既然你说你是Omega，那这里一群Alpha，快打抑制剂，不然万一你被迫发情，UNINE要出AO事故了。”

Alpha在正常情况下打抑制剂会使生殖功能退化，一般只有在发情的Omega面前实在控制不住的Alpha才会打抑制剂。

何昶希当然不会打，他看着一脸势在必得露出假笑的嘉羿，恨得牙痒痒。

楼下餐桌上胡春杨薯片蘸粥吃得不亦乐乎，管栎也拿了片薯片蘸老干妈看好戏。

房里的姚明明在这吵闹的环境下终于彻底醒过来了，他听到嘉羿和何昶希的对话，眼睛都还没睁开就开心地起哄：“打起来打起来！是Alpha就用Alpha的方法解决！咬他的腺体！咬他！”

陈宥维无语：“……我们Alpha才没这么幼稚。”

李汶翰张大嘴，半天才消化陈宥维的话：“什么登西？你怎么也是Alpha？”

姚明明给他致命一击：“好巧哦，我也是。”

14.

试问一个团九个人全员Alpha，那么买彩票中奖的几率有多大？

李汶翰已经开始盘算翰坂的分店应该开在哪里了。

夏瀚宇打着哈欠路过：“你们起得好早，可以吃早饭了吗？”

管栎在下面招呼他：“来来来吃薯片了，你想配粥吃还是配老干妈？”

夏瀚宇撕着嘴皮：“我想喝牛奶。”

管栎看了看周围的食物，遗憾地告诉他：“没有牛奶。”

夏瀚宇疑惑：“那哪里来的牛奶味？”

胡春杨一囧：“对不起，好像是我的信息素味道。”

就像男性早上会晨/勃一样，Alpha早上也会有信息素不受控制乱飞的情况，这都是正常生理现象。

经过夏瀚宇这一提醒，大家才后知后觉地发现，空气中的味道似乎有点太多了。

15.

“这个奇奇怪怪的冰冰凉凉的味道是谁的？”

“天哪，蜂蜜！确定我们中间没有混进Omega吗！”

“……我怎么还闻到瓦香鸡的味道了我饿了。”

大家七嘴八舌地聊了一会，李汶翰及时控场：“可以了，都收收信息素，九种味道混在一起也不嫌臭得慌。”

“我的味道才不臭。”何昶希反驳道，“对了，李汶翰你是什么味道的，不会是臭豆腐吧？”

嘉羿兴冲冲地接话：“我知道我知道，汶翰是薄荷味的，可甜可甜了。”

多数Alpha不太喜欢被用“甜”来形容，因为一般这个词语都是用在Omega身上的。

于是李汶翰恼羞成怒：“闭嘴，你一个糖果味的有什么资格说我甜。”

“你凶我，行，感情淡了。”嘉羿擦擦并不存在的眼泪，“我这就去找个Omega标记了。”

16.

“黄嘉新你在说什么！”管栎大惊失色，连忙噔噔噔跑上楼来教导嘉羿，“你怎么能随随便便标记Omega呢，这是非常不负责任的行为，而且以我们现在的身份职业怎么可以……”

他话没说完，只见嘉羿“啊呜”咬了一口李汶翰的腺体，笑得露出一口大白牙：“行，标记了。”

“……”李汶翰不甘示弱地反咬一口嘉羿的后颈，心满意足，“行，我也标记了。”

管栎：“……”

其他人：“……”

姚明明忍住翻白眼的冲动：“我没记错的话，A好像不能标记A吧。”

李振宁微笑道：“害，他们小情侣之间的情趣，我们这些单身狗哪儿敢说话呢。”

何昶希皮笑肉不笑地对着还在缠缠绵绵的嘉羿和李汶翰说：“你们好，虽然小情侣打情骂俏关我们屁事，但是摄像机还开着呢。”

17.

当然这段被后期剪掉了，随之被剪掉的还有一段——

信息素混战结束了，嘉羿终于发现了李汶翰光着脚踩在冰凉的地砖上：“你怎么不穿鞋啊，万一着凉了怎么办。”

李汶翰拍他脑袋：“还不都是因为你。昶希一大早就喊你的名字，我这不是担心你出事吗，一着急就没来得及穿……”

嘉羿抓住他的手，顺势揽住他的腰，柔声道：“地上冷，来，踩着我的脚。”

李汶翰从善如流地踩上了嘉羿的脚，还亲昵地蹭了蹭嘉羿的脖子，嘉羿熟练地抱着他往他的房间走。

其他人：“……”

陈宥维：“我有点迷惑了，确定现在在录的是UNINE蹦吧，而不是我们结婚吧？”

18.

嘉羿和李汶翰的事其实很多人都知道，包括与世隔绝的夏瀚宇。

阿拉斯加撕着嘴皮冷静地提供证词：“哦豁，你们不知道，他们两个早就不清不楚了。那会在大厂有的时候在食堂遇到了，李汶翰还抢我的肉给嘉羿吃，肉很贵的！我就是这么穷的。”

“泰山排练的时候，他们经常腻腻歪歪的。有次去小房间开完会之后我喊他俩去吃饭，嘉羿还把我赶出去了，也不知道他们两个在里面做什么见不得人的事。这个胡春杨和管栎也能作证的。”

“虽然AA恋可能艰难了一点，但我还是祝他们百年好合早生贵子。”夏瀚宇转头面向拿着DV正在录制的陈宥维，“我都这么说了，李汶翰你和嘉羿结婚的时候就别收我的份子钱了，谢谢。”

何昶希拿着塑料话筒充当记者：“请问这位证人还有什么要补充的吗？”

夏瀚宇想了想，发出壮志豪言：“GPS永不为奴！必须的s！”

胡春杨在一旁笑出鹅叫。

19.

这段采访后来被李汶翰看到了，夏瀚宇的下场很惨，被迫签定了不平等条约，答应李汶翰一定在他和嘉羿的婚礼上送大红包。

夏瀚宇企图抗议，被嘉羿锁住挠痒痒，李汶翰也来插一腿，戳着夏瀚宇的酒窝挠他的咯吱窝。

结果就是他们三个躺在地上互相挠对方痒痒，场面一度非常混乱。

姚明明兴致勃勃地围观了这一出闹剧，顺便吃早饭。

他在厨房找了一圈还是没找到牛奶，于是凑近也来看热闹的胡春杨：“我想喝牛奶，杨杨你让我闻一会吧。”

胡春杨随了他的心意，放出信息素，厨房里顿时弥漫着浓浓的牛奶味。李振宁被味道吸引，也过来吸牛奶了。

眼看管栎陈宥维何昶希甚至刚被收拾过的夏瀚宇都过来了，胡春杨开玩笑道：“你们不能白嫖啊，我要收钱的。”

姚明明立刻说：“散了散了，牛奶有什么好闻的！”

20.

李汶翰很烦恼。

自从大家都知道彼此是Alpha后，就再也不会有意收敛自己的信息素了，李汶翰每天出门都能闻到一堆乱七八糟的味道，气得他在楼梯上摔倒的几率都呈倍数增加了。

他是体质比较特殊的Alpha，对信息素特别敏感，Alpha的信息素稍微浓郁一点都能勾起他的情欲。

还好他并不会被Alpha的信息素勾引，不然就真的跟Omega无差了。

嘉羿总是爱拿这件事打趣，说你是不是诊断出错了，其实你是Omega。

通常李汶翰都会反唇相讥，是吗，你有没有想过其实你是一个糖果味的Omega。

今天的嘉羿在这段基础对话上又加上了一句：“想过啊。我也O你也O，不如我们拜把子吧。”

李汶翰：“……”

21.

“人齐了吗？”管栎看着坐在桌子旁的三三两两的人，敲敲桌子，“从深深开始依次报数。”

李振宁：“二。”

姚明明：“三。”

胡春杨：“六。”

夏瀚宇：“七。”

陈宥维：“八。”

何昶希：“九。”

李振宁一拍手：“好，齐了。”

管栎：？

22.

管栎真实迷惑了：“你们这是什么神奇的报数方式？”

“按排名来的，没毛病啊。”李振宁喝着工作人员历经千辛万苦终于给他们买来的牛奶，“广栎你把大家叫来有什么事啊？”

管栎收起了玩笑的表情，正经且严肃：“我怀疑——我们团里有人在装A。”

姚明明点点头：“你在贼喊捉贼吗？”

管栎：“……这个成语不是这么用的。”

23.

“总之，我是铁打的Alpha。”管栎咳了两声，“我最近在垃圾桶里发现了很多抑制剂，所以我合理怀疑我们中间有人在装Alpha，并且我已经掌握了证据。”

管栎拿了一堆空的抑制剂针管出来摆在桌子上：“到底是谁？坦白从宽抗拒从严。”

姚明明故作惊讶地捂住嘴：“哦！原来！这就是！抑制剂！我今天！第一次见！”

陈宥维点评：“这个戏呢，有点过了。建议念台词的时候不要这么做作，是要投入感情，但要掌握好度……”

胡春杨继续“鹅鹅鹅”，并且表示：“不是杨杨，杨杨不知道和杨杨无关的事。”

何昶希不开心地撅着嘴：“都说了我是Omega怎么就是没人信呢？”

李振宁气不打一处来：“我信你个鬼哦，你这个糟老头子坏得很。”

夏瀚宇一边撕嘴皮一边问管栎：“所以这一堆抑制剂都是你从垃圾桶里捡的吗？”

管栎：“……”

24.

管栎后悔了，他觉得自己口不择言地说出他在哪里找到这一堆空了的抑制剂的细节真的不是个明智的选择，大家的话题已经开始往“震惊！某男团成员居然沦落到翻垃圾桶，这究竟是人性的泯灭还是道德的沦丧，敬请期待本期《今日蹦吧》”发展了。

“怎么好像少了两个人？”管栎决定先放下抑制剂的事。

“哦，嘉羿和李汶翰不知道在干吗。”姚明明回复他，“我刚才经过我们的房间，听到里面有奇怪的声音，不堪入耳。”

25.

嘉羿正在被李汶翰“折磨”。

嘉羿抱紧了自己的小红毛衣，瑟瑟发抖：“李汶翰你你你你你别过来！”

李汶翰嘴角扬起一抹邪魅狂狷的笑，慢慢向他逼近。

因为一句“不如我们拜把子吧”，嘉羿每天都要被李汶翰强迫……

打抑制剂。

“让你拜把子，让你拜把子，让你拜把子。”李汶翰握紧了手中的抑制剂，恨恨地说，“还拜不拜？”

“不拜了不拜了，别打了。”嘉羿委屈巴巴地一把抱住他，“再打我以后都要硬不起来了。”

“哟，我看你这不是挺硬的吗？”李汶翰不吃他这一套，拿着抑制剂对准嘉羿的后颈。

嘉羿顺着李汶翰的话往下说，可怜兮兮：“对，是硬了，所以你要对它负责，你也要对我负责。”

26.

胡春杨谨慎地敲了敲嘉羿管栎姚明明的房门：“汶翰哥……”

没得到回应，管栎豪迈地一挥手：“直接进去，让我们把他俩捉奸在床。”

姚明明抓紧一切机会报仇：“这个成语不是这么用的。”

管栎一笑：“这不是成语。”

姚明明：“……”

27.

管栎推了推门，没有动静——门被反锁了。

何昶希还记得上次被嘉羿拆穿第二性别的事，于是借机报复，拍着门大喊：“黄嘉新开门啊！别躲在里面不出声我知道你在家！你有本事偷男人，你有本事开门啊！”

在他喊了第五遍喊到破音的时候，嘉羿终于裸着上身来开门了，胸前印着一个非常明显的红痕。

夏瀚宇“啧啧啧”地感慨：“世风日下。”

李汶翰懒散沙哑的声音从房里传来：“黄嘉新你把衣服穿上，别感冒了。”

嘉羿转身张开手冲他撒娇：“你帮我穿。”

李汶翰对门口的一堆队友视若无睹，帮嘉羿把T恤套上。

“搞什么啊。”陈宥维颇为嫌弃，“又出现了，我们结婚吧之羿汶特辑。”

28.

“别羡慕，羡慕不来。”嘉羿欠嗖嗖地冲陈宥维笑，“AA恋多么美好，大家也抓紧时间谈一个吧。”

“嗯，建议内部消化。”李汶翰附和道，“不过我们这个团有九个人，如果内部消化的话总得有一个人单着，这样不好，影响团结。”

嘉羿笑嘻嘻地说：“那就让他们全都单着吧，我俩幸福就可以了。”

陈宥维：“欢迎大家收看《我们结婚吧》，本季嘉宾：嘉羿，李汶翰。”

29.

管栎：“所以我们中间的Omega到底是谁？？？”


End file.
